The Engagement Party
by serialkiller13
Summary: Part 8 of Psychos in Love, After Doom's proposal, Loki and Emma decide to have an engagement party, and Loki invites the Avengers, things could get interesting. Loki and Doom Slash.


**Ok, so this is Psychos in Love part 8, so I had a feel I would need a follow up one shot to the trench coat, so enjoy.**

*o*O*o*

Loki was heading to bed where Doom was already lying back watching _Dexter_, Loki smiled and said from the doorway "Hey there Vicki, whatcha watching?"

"Dexter," Doom said glancing at his now fiancé and smiled slowly and nodded his head and said "Come here."

Loki giggles and happily bounced into bed, where Doom pulled him closer and kissed him. Loki smiled into the kiss and asked "Hey Vicki, can I ask you something?"

"Sure,' Doom said.

"What do you love about me?" Loki asked.

"Well, I love your smile," Doom said pecking his lips "I love your feet…" Doom kisses his foot "I love you're your legs…" Doom trails kisses up his legs "I love your arms…" Doom trails kisses down his arm causing Loki to blush scarlet "I love your hands…" Doom was about to kiss Loki's hand when he stop short and his grip tightened, causing Loki to gasp out and Doom growled "Where's your ring?"

"Oh, I took it off when I was in the shower," Loki said getting up and going to the bathroom and got his engagement ring off the sink and put it back on his finger and went back to bed and said "See."

Doom grab Loki's arm again and said "I don't care that you were taking a shower, I don't if your hair or your goddamn eye ball gets caught, that ring never leaves your pretty little finger, do you understand me?"

Loki grinned and said "Well, when you put it like that, I vow never to take this ring off for as long as I live."

Doom eases the grip on Loki's arm and said "Good, now were we're we?"

Loki grinned and pulled Doom on top of him and said "Right about here."

*o*O*o*

Loki was at Emma's house talking with her about his engagement…

"I mean we could have a party!" Emma said all of a sudden.

"Oh my gods yes!" Loki gushed.

"Ok, so who are we going to invite," Emma said getting a notepad and a pen.

"Ok, so Namor, Norman, Magneto and…" Loki started but was cut off by Emma saying "Wait, quick question are you going to invite your brother?"

"Um…I don't know…" Loki said.

"Well, I think you should invite him," Emma said adding his name to the list.

"Ok, but can you give me his invitation," Loki said "I want to deliver it personally."

"Ok, fine so I know this great place…." Emma said talking again but Loki zoned out he was a little worried about confronting his brother about the party.

*o*O*o*

Loki stood outside Stark Tower with the invitation in hand shifting from foot to foot, and then he took a deep breath and walked into the Tower and just stood there and waited. 5 minutes later all the Avenger were in the lobby unarmed since Loki himself wasn't armed…

"Loki, what are you doing here?" Clint asked carefully.

"I wanted to give you guy this," Loki said sticking his hand out with the invitation.

Natasha took it carefully and opened it and confusion was written across her face, and Steve asked "What is it?"

"Your inviting us and your brother to your engagement party?" Natasha said.

"Wait, I thought Johnny was lying!" Tony exclaimed.

"I'm afraid he wasn't," Loki said holding up the hand with the ring on it.

"Wow," Bruce said.

"Doom like it, so he put a ring on it," Clint said smirking.

"Well, I need to go so all the information on there and well see ya," Loki said walking out of there.

*o*O*o*

Since the party was at the Latveria embassy, the Avenger were there in no time flat…

"I can't believe we're here," Tony grumbled.

"We are here for Thor," Steve whispered back as they walked through the front door.

Thor was scanning the room for his brother, he spotted him by Emma Frost smiling and laughing and walked over…

"Wait, I thought she got rid of that thing," Loki asked her.

"No, it was to see which one he would chose," Emma said.

"OH," Loki said "Now I get it."

Thor cleared his throat and said "Brother."

Loki and Emma both looked at him and Emma said "I'll leave you guys to it."

And walked away, Thor sat down next to Loki who shifted a little and Thor said "So you're getting married…" Thor said it more like a statement than a question.

"I am," Loki said fiddling with his ring.

"Brother…are you happy?" Thor asked.

Loki looked at him and said "Of course why wouldn't I be."

"I mean…are you truly happy with him?" Thor asked.

Loki looks at with not hatred but with hurt "Of course I am, how can you even ask that!?"

"Loki, he's…" Thor started but was cut off by Loki saying "No, I get it, you don't think he's good enough for me, but please just for once in your miserable Asgardian life, let me be happy with the person I want to spend my life with." And with that Loki stalked off to find Doom who was in the kitchen, leaving Thor with that kicked puppy look on his face.

*o*O*o*

Doom was under the counter looking for some more wine since; Emma drinks alcohol like water, when he heard the kitchen door open he looked up to see Loki on the verge of tears, he seem to think he was alone, until Doom said "Loki?"

Loki spun around and said "Oh, um…I was just…um…"

"You look like you are the verge of tears," Doom said walking over to him.

Loki then let a few tears fall and whispers "It's just my brother…"

Doom pulled Loki in for a hug and lets him sob quietly into his chest, and Loki said "I really hate it when he detests me."

"Well, don't think about him," Doom said "Just think about…us and how happy we'll be without him or your family."

Loki smiled softly and said "Thanks Vicki, you always make me feel better."

"Good, now dry your eyes, and make sure Emma's not drunk because I'm pretty sure all of our Vodka is gone," Doom said Loki smiled even wider and dabbed his eyes and grabbed a few bottles of wine and walked out of their with Doom behind him.

*o*O*o*

After that the party went smoothly after that, with the exception with Loki stumbling a bit since he down a bottle of vodka when his brother even came near him, after everybody had left Loki and Doom were tangled in the sheets celebrating their new found life together..

"You know, I don't care what, my brother says," Loki said "I love our crazy life."

"Really," Doom said "Well, what do you love the most about our life?"

"You," Loki said snugging closer to him.

Doom slowly smiled and fell asleep.

*o*O*o*

**The End, quick question do guys want a wedding or no? I would know unless you review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


End file.
